Storybook
by anGeL Hinaningyou
Summary: My little toy box of Bleach drabbles and one shots with various pairings, though mostly HitsuHina I'd predict. Spoilers will be warned beforehand. Latest oneshot: ByaRet: Intangible
1. HitsuHina: We'll Meet Again

**

* * *

  
WE'LL MEET AGAIN:**

HITSUHINA**

* * *

**

**TITLE:** We'll Meet Again

**COUPLES: **HitsuHina

**SPOILERS:** Soul Society Arch

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** #29 of the 100 themes by Kenbu (LJ)

**RATING:** K

**GENRE:** Angst/romance

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own any part of Bleach, anime or manga.

* * *

The first time he had met Hinamori Momo was way before he had become a shinigami. He was still the calm and observant boy who every other child was scared of. She was still the cheery and caring person who everyone adored and loved to be around. The warmth she emitted affected everyone she met – and he was no exception. 

As time went by, Hitsugaya and Hinamori grew in their friendship and were soon inseparable. Where ever she went he followed. Whenever she was in trouble, he protected her. Whenever she was feeling down, he comforted her.

So when Hinamori told him one day that she was going off to Shinigami school, he felt empty inside and was overcome by a surge of possessiveness and reluctance because where she was going, he could not follow; when she faced danger, he could not protect her; and when she was feeling sad, he could not comfort her. Nonetheless he maintained his indifferent façade and bid her farewell by shouting "don't ever come back, Bed wetter Momo!" But even though he shouted for her to never come back, he was comforted by the thought that they would meet again.

When too much time was passing by and her letters and visits were decreasing at a rate that was _not_ in Hitsugaya's good books, the increasingly impatient boy decided to take charge and forsake his promise to "never go to that stupid shinigami school."

And so they met again at Shinigami school when Hitsugaya stalked walked up to Hinamori and grunted loudly behind her. She was surprised to say the least and reverted to her old habit of squeeze-hugging him and ruffling his wild snow-grey hair.

As Hitsugaya excelled his way through Shinigami school and then subsequently became the Captain of the Tenth Squad, Hinamori was always there by his side to encourage and nurture him. He in return continued his old habit of comforting her when she was sad and protecting her when she was in danger, whether she knew it or not, just like he did so after they met a long, long time ago.

Their friendship grew deeper and both were feeling blissful in their blessing of being able to meet each other. But then events took a dark turn and their love for each other became tinted with distrust when Hinamori mistook him as the murderer of her much adored captain. Memories had ran through Hitsugaya's mind hard and fast as he had stared at the tip of her sword that she had pointed at him.

The next time they had met was when Hitsugaya found his Momo on the floor, dying from the wound inflicted by her own captain. His anger had exceeded beyond his limit, it blinded him in his actions and made his attacks futile. In one strike his Hyourinmaru had been defeated and he slumped down to the ground. He crawled his way over to his childhood friend and took her cold hands into his.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she slipped away, her hand growing limp in his. Hitsugaya felt his own life slip away and looked at her one last time, a small smile formed on his face.

_This is okay. _He thought as he drifted away from Seireitai.

_Because I will follow her where ever she goes._

_And when we arrive there, we will meet again.

* * *

_

_Six years later in the living world_

"Give it back to me Shiro-chan!" screamed Hinamori at her friend, her hands firmly placed on her hips. Her short friend grinned and clutched the doll tighter.

"If you want it then come get it off me!" challenged Hitsugaya with a smug grin. His grin faltered as he noticed Hinamori's trembling lips, her red nose and the water damming in her eyes. She was just about to burst out in tears when her beloved bunny was shoved roughly in front of her face.

Hinamori let out a wide grin and hugged her bunny. Then she got up and threw her arms around Hitsugaya.

"Urgh, what are you doing!" He protested as he tried to pry her off of him. She held on tighter.

"Thank you, Shiro-kun!" She exclaimed. Hitsugaya finally escaped from her grasp and stood next to her with his arms crossed at his chest, his face a slight pink shade.

"Don't call me that, bed-wetter Momo."

* * *

**:The End: **


	2. ByaRetsu: Intangible

**

* * *

INTANGIBLE**

A Kuchiki Byakuya x Unohana Retsu Oneshot

* * *

**SPOILERS:** None that I know of.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** ONESHOT Dedicated to **Arwen Dark Sorceress of Fate** and other Byakuya x Unohana fans

**RATING:** K

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Bleach, manga or anime.

* * *

Footsteps pattered nosily on the wooden floorboards of the sixth division headquarters and came to an abrupt stop in front of the closed door of the division's main office. 

"Sorry to interrupt you sir, but there has been an accident"

Byakuya looked up from his papers and set his pen down gently.

"Come in" he commanded, his voice deep and unwavering.

"Yes sir," the shinigami obeyed, opening up the door and walking in.

"Excuse me sir, a note has just being received saying that Kuchiki Rukia has been severely injured during her trip to the living world. She has been retrieved and is now currently receiving treatment from the fourth division." He reported.

"Rukia, did you say?" Byakuya asked in an indifferent manner as he picked up his pen again and signed the paper.

"Yes sir" he confirmed. Byakuya raised his fine eyebrow.

"And?" The shinigami shuddered a little at the captain's deep, rich voice.

"Her condition was stabilized by Unohana-taichou, sir" he reported. The stoic captain waved a hand to dismiss the messenger and stood up.

* * *

"I assure you, Kuchiki-taichou, Rukia-san would be just fine," Unohana Retsu assured the stoic captain for the nth time. Byakuya's eyes shifted to his sister and he observed her heavily bandaged form from the corner of his eyes. A sickening feeling of anger and worry arose within him but the expression on his face remained deceptively unaffected. 

"I don't know when she will wake up," Unohana continued, Byakuya returned his gaze on her with a raised eyebrow. "But be assured that she will," she reassured him. Byakuya stared at her for a moment and gave her a firm nod of thanks before leaving. A small smile played on Unohana's lips as she watched him walk out of her sight. _Not so cold after all, Byakuya-sama.

* * *

_

**A few days later…**

"Sorry to interrupt you, Kuchiki-taichou, but an important message has just come from fourth division Captain Unohana."

Kuchiki raised his eyes from his papers.

"What is it?"

"Kuchiki Rukia has woken up from her coma, sir."

Byakuya gracefully walked down the wooden halls towards the recuperation room and slid open the door. Rukia was sitting on the bed and talking to Unohana. He acknowledged Unohana with a nod before turning his attention to Rukia.

"Nii-sama," Rukia greeted with a slight bow.

"Rukia," he acknowledged in a deep and rich voice. He turned to Unohana.

"What is her condition?" he asked.

"Rukia-san has completely healed, Kuchiki-taichou, she has my permission to leave the fourth's division's care now and should be able to resume her shinigami duties tomorrow. However, I advise strongly for her to take today off."

"Thank you."

Rukia examined the two curiously and at once her matchmaking instincts were awakened. _Hmm, could have potential_, she thought slyly as an idea created itself in her head.

"Ano, nii-sama," she began. Byakuya looked at her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Nani?"

"Can I invite Unohana-taichou over for dinner tonight as a thank-you?" Unohana seemed a little flustered at this invitation.

"There's no need, Kuchiki-san," she quickly responded only to be cut off by a deep and rich voice.

"I insist."

"I…" She began. Byakuya raised his fine eyebrow, _when did Unohana begin to stutter?_ he reflected amusingly but remained in expectant silence.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou, Kuchiki-san, I accept," Unohana managed to say.

"Good, we will be expecting you at seven then," he reaffirmed before stepping out.

* * *

Unohana took a deep breath before knocking on the large gates of the Kuchiki manor. A moment later the gates swung open and a servant bowed to her. 

"Good evening," he greeted politely, "You must be Unohana-sama, welcome." He stood aside and gestured her to come in. Unohana stepped in and caught her breaths. _Oh my, no wonder the Kuchiki estate is so well esteemed._

The interior of the house ceased to disappoint her as well, everything was luxuriously decorated.

"This way, Unohana-sama," ushered the servant. He led her through the wide corridors until they arrived at a door.

"Please wait here for a moment," he instructed politely before sliding the door open.

"Pardon me master, your guest has arrived," he informed Byakuya.

"Let her in," he commanded. The servant obeyed and ushered Unohana in.

"Kuchiki-taichou, Kuchiki-san," she greeted. Rukia smiled and greeted her politely while Byakuya acknowledged her with a hand gesture for her to sit down.

A quarter of an hour passed and Rukia sighed inwardly from the silence. _This just isn't working, I need to do something._

"Unohana-taichou," she started, "what do you think of being in the fourth division?"

"Rukia," Byakuya warned in a disciplining tone. Rukia looked sheepishly at her brother.

"Sorry nii-sama," she apologised with a pout. Unohana smiled.

"It's okay, Kuchiki-taichou," she assured, "my, what a peculiar question though. I rather enjoy being in the fourth division. Our division is essential in the Gotei-13. The other divisions don't want to admit it but they need the fourth division to function."

Byakuya let out a refined snort.

"Do you not agree with me, Kuchiki-taichou?" Unohana asked politely.

"I can not disagree that the fourth division plays a reasonably important part but I can not agree that the other divisions need the fourth division to function," Byakuya countered smoothly.

"Is that so, Byakuya-sama?" Unohana questioned in a challenging but mild manner.

"If not then enlighten me," Byakuya counter challenged. He let the change of title pass and reached out for his tea cup. Rukia sat in silence and observed the two in a curious manner.

"The fourth division heals the injured, Byakuya-sama, how else would other divisions able to function if it were not for the fourth division who heals the injured of their division?" she asked perspicaciously.

Byakuya remained silent and drank his tea quietly with closed eyes. After draining his cup, he gently set it down and rose.

"It's Kuchiki-taichou," he countered somewhat lamely.

"Hai, hai, Kuchiki-taichou," Unohana addressed him with a hint of teasing in her soft and gentle voice.

* * *

_That woman, the nerve!_ Byakuya stormed gracefully down the corridors to his room and slid the door shut. _Who does she think she is?_

He sat down at his desk and continued with the papers. A moment later he set the brush down and stood up. He just was not in the mood to write reports. _Perhaps a walk around the gardens._ With that in his mind, Byakuya set out towards the gardens.

Byakuya gracefully strolled down the stone paths to the gardens but stopped abruptly when he saw Rukia and Unohana there. He turned around to retreat to his room when his sister suddenly called out to him. Byakuya glared at Rukia mentally but turned around nonetheless and walked towards the two.

"Yes Rukia?"

"Do you want to join us in a stroll around the gardens?" Rukia asked innocently. Being as it seemed rude to refuse, Byakuya accepted and the three began their walk. However, a few moments later, Rukia stopped the two and bowed apologetically.

"Sumimasen, I feel a little tired. Would it be okay for me to retire for night?" she asked politely, feigning a yawn. Byakuya nodded his consent and Rukia bid the two goodnight before leaving them to be alone.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner," Unohana thanked him politely.

"Not at all," he replied.

They started off in an uncomfortable silence but slowly began – well, Unohana did most of the talking but the awkwardness began to fade as time went by. The minutes ticked by as the two talked well into the night.

As he listened to her talk, he realised that he found her voice somewhat soothing to his ears – it made him relaxed and comfortable.

As night came close to a end, Unohana decided that it was too late and she should be heading home. He saw her off as a host should do before retiring to his quarters.

* * *

Byakuya did not hear a word of what was going on in the captain's meeting. No, instead he was caught in his side-glance observation of the captain standing next to him. He never paid much attention to it before but why did Unohana wear her hair like that? He'd admit that her features are well spaced enough to deem her pleasing to the eye but why the hair? And why was he observing her? 

He blinked and tried to concentrate on the eighth division's report but after a moment of its irrelevance to him he became reflective on the events of the previous evening. He decided that he had rather enjoyed her company despite the disagreement that had taken place during the course of dinner. Perhaps even admired her a little for her courage to counter against him for her division. And perhaps he had felt a little reluctant for her to leave.

Byakuya shook his thoughts away. _No, I did not feel anything,_ he denied. But he was definitely sure that something tugged at his icy heart. He shook his thoughts away harder this time and raised his eyes slightly to find the tenth division captain looking curiously at him before commencing his report.

The meeting finally ended and Byakuya started to walk out the room when he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Kuchiki-taichou," Unohana greeted politely with a smile.

"Would you like to join me for lunch this afternoon?" He asked smoothly without hesitation, the same indifferent expression displayed on his face.

"I'll love to," Unohana replied sweetly, giving him a smile before exiting the meeting room.

Byakuya watched her walk away for a second before walking away himself.

The feeling he had for her was…

Intangible

* * *

**:The End:

* * *

**

**After note:** Ok, I don't think this one was very good cos I'm not too good with this couple - the characters were OOC and all over the place, but anyway, hope those of you who have read it have enjoyed it. If not, that's ok, I don't really like it either, lol. /hides**  
**


End file.
